Robin and Hope Grimm Goodfellow
by Alexi122
Summary: What happens when Sabrina's and Puck's future kids come in to the past because the future is dangers ? And will Sabrina's family cope with Sabrina being a fairy ?
1. Chapter 1

Basil: 5 Sabrina : 14 Puck : 14 Daphne : 11 Red :11 SPOV "PUCK ! get your sorry ass down here " yelled a mad Sabrina Grimm " no need to shout" said a very happy fairy boy . " what the hell is this" she said pointing at her purple hair! " Its an improvement " said puck " **AAAAAAAAAAAA I GOING TO KILL YOU** " screamed Sabrina " oh shizzzz" said puck and popped out his wings.

After chasing puck , Sabrina went to take a shower . '_ Dumb puck can't leave me be from 5 sec_' thought Sabrina .  
>After 7 showers got a towel and wrapped it tightly around her " Dame for got my close " so she opened the door and checked if anyone was around ... none good . So she started to walk to he room which was at the end of the hall . " Grimm you know there are other people living in this house " and puck .<br>That scared the hell out of Saurian she jumped 5 feet in the air . " What do you want ?" Sabrina snapped at puck " Just saying walking half naked down the hall is a bad idea " said puck " Yes daddy need anything else " said Sabrina " whatever " said puck walking to his room " and just for you to know your getting the floors all wet " he said and closed the door . ' I don't care what he thinks ... do I?' thought Sabrina and closed the door to her room !

Ever since Sabrina went to the future and saw that she was married to puck she don't know what think of him . But he changed over the years , like he more nicer , cleaner , eats with a spoon and a fork , and takes a shower(shocker).His room is cleaner to like all the toys are gone and his sleeps in a normal bed now , but he still has his tramp .

"Liebling, its dinner come and eat " said granny " Fine , what are we having ? " asked Sabrina " Bird Beak soup with ants " said Granny " EEEWWWWWWWW" said sabrian " UUUUUUUMMMMMMMMM" said Daphne " Poor birds " said Red " Oh don't worry they were already dead " said Granny " great " said Sabrina sarcastically

After dinner Sabrina went to take a walk . So she ipod and played " If I Die Young " By the Band Perry

" If I die young, bury me in satin Lay me down on a bed of roses Sink me in the river at dawn Send me away with the words of a love song

Lord make me a rainbow, I'll shine down on my mother She'll know I'm safe with you when she stands under my colors Oh, and life ain't always what you think it ought to be, no Ain't even gray, but she buries her baby

The sharp knife of a short life Well, I've had just enough time

If I die young, bury me in satin Lay me down on a bed of roses Sink me in the river at dawn Send me away with the words of a love song

The sharp knife of a short life Well, I've had just enough time

And I'll be wearing white when I come into your kingdom I'm as green as the ring on my little cold finger I've never known the loving of a man But it sure felt nice when he was holding my hand

There's a boy here in town, says he'll love me forever Who would have thought forever could be severed by The sharp knife of a short life Well, I've had just enough time

So put on your best, boys, and I'll wear my pearls What I never did is done

A penny for my thoughts, oh no, I'll sell 'em for a dollar They're worth so much more after I'm a goner And maybe then you'll hear the words I been singing Funny, when you're dead how people start listening

If I die young, bury me in satin Lay me down on a bed of roses Sink me in the river at dawn Send me away with the words of a love song

The ballad of a dove Go with peace and love Gather up your tears, keep 'em in your pocket Save them for a time when you're really gonna need them, oh

The sharp knife of a short life Well, I've had just enough time So put on your best, boys And I'll wear my pearls "

'I really love this song' thought Sabrina . Then she hear some thing like a something was in the bush , she went and looked . It was like a sniffs '_ Really puck can't leave me be for 3 mins_ ' thought Sabrina . Then she heard a small sob ' _why is Puck crying_ ' and she looked n the bush " OH MY GOD " she said there was a little baby boy about 2 years old in the bush . He was cold from the winters air he had navy blue eyes blond hair and a little grin appeared when he saw Sabrina '_ wow that funny that grin looks like pucks '_

" Mama" he said " Mama ?" Sabrina said . she looked around no one was around . " weird what kind of mother leaves there kid in a bush" she said to her self . She shrugged and picked the little boy and rapped him in her coat. " Its ok your safe " said Sabrina to the toddler when she got home the little boy fell asleep on her shoulder , his little hands rapped around her neck . " I am home and have a little present for all of you " yelled Sabrina not to loud so she woke up the boy .

5 secs the whole family was . Granny , Dad , Mom , Daphne , red , Puck , Uncle Jake ,  
>Aunt Briar , Basil , and . " so whats the present ? " asked Daphne . Sabrina unwrapped and every one gasped even Mr. Canis . " his sssoooo cute !" cried Daphne " Daphne ssshhhhh you'll wake him " said Sabrina " sorry " said Daphne " where did you get him " asked Granny " found him in a bush " she said " Whats his name" asked Daphne " I don't Know " she said " How about Robin " said Puck<p>

" Why should we name him after you " snapped Sabrina " Because he looks like me " he said . " Ya he does look like puck" said Red. "whatever " said Sabrina " So can we keep him " asked Daphne to granny " I'll look for any child missing for now we can come him " said granny " Yes !" cried Daphne . With that robin woke up . He looked around and then looked at Sabrina and said " Mama werw is daddy " he asked

" Mama ! " Every one cried . " Ya he keeps calling me that " she said " great your his mom Red and Me are his aunts Mom , dad, uncle Jake , and Aunt Briar are his gram parents , Granny are are his granny and great gram pa , and basil is his uncle." said Daphne " But who is puck going to be " asked Red " Well he can be ... his DAD" she said . With that Sabrina and Puck blushed . " Hehe" laughed uncle Jake . " He's sleeping with me" she said to granny . " That's fine with me " she said " can I hold him " asked Daphne " if he lets you " said Sabrina

"Okay " she said and gave Robin to Daphne and his started to skrem , and saw puck and said " dada" " what ?" said puck ' he wants you to hold him " said Sabrina " Ok" he said . so toke robin " Hi Robin " he said " Hi daddy " he said " oh I am not your daddy " puck said " yes you are " he said tiring hold back a sob " don't say that " said Sabrina and grabbed Robin from Puck " Of course hes your daddy , his just playing with you " she tried to sooth him . Than looked at puck " please be his dad just for a little bit" she said " then I get all your dessert for a week" puck said . " fine " she said " but one wrong move ... no dessert for a year " " what ! " puck cried " Mama and daddy fighting again " said with little tears coming down . "no mama and daddy are just talking loudly " said Sabrina "ok' he said .

" ok bed time " said said Sabrina " tomorrow were going shopping " she added " k... can daddy go " he said sleepy " ya ... daddy can come " she said


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 SPOV

That morning , Sabrina woke up to fine Robin pulling her hair !

" Good Morning " she said

" good morning mama " said Robin

" Robin mommy is going to take a shower ... do you want to go to daddy " said Sabrina

" Yezzz I want to go to daddy " said Robin

. SO Sabrina got some jeans and a sweat shirt , and grabbed Robin and went to Pucks room . Ignoring the signs and opened the door .

" Puck ! Robin is going to be in your room , and make sure he doesn't get lost in the forest "

screamed Sabrina making sure puck woke . Placing Robin on Puck's bed and went to the door .

" Bey Robbin see you in 30 mins " said Sabrina

" Bey mommy " said robin

The thing she heard was " Daddy want to play tag " .

PPOV

" Puck ! Robin is going to be in your room , and make sure he doesn't get lost in the forest " yelled Sabrina

'Great just what I need a wake up call from Sabrina and being annoyed by Robin ' thought Puck " Bey Robin see you in 30 mins " said Sabrina

' 30 Min just great '"Bey mommy" said Robin

. After she closed the door Robin said " Daddy want to play tag "

'NO!' " Maybe later ... go play with Daddy's chimps " I said .

I know Sabrina said not to let him play in the forest but hey whats the worst that can happen .

25 mins later

" Robin !" I yelled ' oh shizzz ... Sabrina is going to KILL ME ' " ROBIN WHERE ARE YOU " I screamed " Hehe scared you daddy " said a voice . I turned there was Robin . " Don't do that again " I said " Scared me half to death " I added " sorry daddy " said puck " its ok ... want to go to sab.. mommy " " Ok ... why do you call mommy grimm ?" asked Robin " Because thats her last name " I said " I thought her last name is Goodfellow " said Robin " No... that's my last name " I said " But you aid a longgggg time ago that when 2 people get married the girls last name changes to the boys " said robin " What the hell me and grimm aren't married"  
>I said . " Yes you are... are we playing question game ?" asked robin<p>

Spov

After the Shower I went to pucks room . "PUCK! ROBIN ! WHERE ARE YOU !" I yelled " Sabrina GET OVER HERE ...NOW " yelled puck .  
>'Sabrina he says that when he is REALLY pissed !' When I saw them I walked to Robin and picked him up " HI Robin ... how was daddy was he nice to you ' I sad " I a NOT HIS DAD " screamed puck " What IISS your problem " I said " you !" he said " what I do ?" I asked " Your telling him shit like your last name is goodfellow when its grimm" he said " What ... no I don't tell anything " I said . " But your name is goodfellow " said robin " and my name is Robin Grimm Goodfellow but you guys just call me Robin Grimm because I am so smart like mommy " he said " oh My God iI know who he is " said Sabrina "Who?" asked puck but the shock was to much ... then darkness .<p>

PPOV

aren't you saposta be in  
>the Future?" I asked "no you guys sent me hear because something is wrong and its dangers to the future " he said " where is hope then is she still in the future " I asked " No shes some where in the past " he said<br>" what !" I yelled " NONO shes in this time but some where in ferryfort landing " he said " daddy I want to go to sleep " he said " ok go sleep with mommy I'll go look for your sister " I said " ok " he said sleepily  
>So I picked him up and layed him on the bed ' I am going to need the old lady for this'.<p>

SPOV

when I woke up i saw that i was in bed ... what i was in pucks bed and robin was sleep next to me , his little thumb was in his mouth ' aww this so cute ' . i looked around and saw a note next to me

'Grimm robin is really your kid in the future but there's more he has a TWIN SISTER her name so hope anyway he said she some where in ferryfort landing I went looking for her , robin is taking a nap  
>and don't tho old lady knows now take care ... I'll be back later '<p>

'The trickster King'

" Great I have twins " she got off the bed and carefully picked up robin and went to her room . She put him on her bed and kissed his forehead . Then she went to the living room and saw her mom ,dad ,and granny talking  
>" hey " they all looked up . Dad looked mad and mom and granny looked happy . " SABRINA ! I am so happy for you your are going to have twins ... wheres robin ? " my mom said " What ! your happy she is having twins with a<br>fairy " my dad yelled " Robin is up stairs sleeping .. man i hope Hope is ok " I said " ya Puck , Daphne ,and Basil went looking for her " said granny . "Oh ... I bet its going to be awkward with me and puck , knowing that we're  
>going to have twins together " I said " I really don't want to hear this " my dad said then he got up and went up stairs. " don't wake up robin " I said " I won't " he said<p>

" I never thought I am going to have kids with a smelly fairy or even getting married to he will be like war world 3 " I said " Love will fine its way throw anything " my mom said " believe me " she added " what do you mean ?" I asked  
>" Well see when I starts met your dad I was 5 we were neighbors , and we hated each other and I already knew about everafters because my Uncle got married to one and let keep some magical stuff but back to the story your dad and I had magic wars<br>like I am walking the street and suddenly there is a bucket of water above my head and spills all over my head , and one your dad talking to his old crush and his pants fall down stuff like that . Then my mom and granny got get so tried of it they  
>them us say sorry to each other . So we did and found out that we really like each other by just as friends " she said " wow ... which everatfer did your uncle get married to" I asked " Jill from Jack and Jill " she said " Oh ... I am going to call Puck " I said<br>So I went up stairs to get my cell phone . Wow 6 missed calls and 4 of them is from puck and the other two was from OH CRAP I had a date today with leo and hotties guy in school besides puck ' Whatever Leo not that important as Hope , I have to call puck ' RING RING RING  
>" Hello " said Puck " hey Puck did you fine Hope " I asked " No , Grimm we need you help where did you fine Robin " he said " uuumm I found him in a bush by a bench by the play ground in the park " I said " Ok thank I'll see you later " he said to hang up .<p>

PPOV

"ok thanks see you later " and I said hang up " what did she say " asked Basil " she said she found him in a bush by a bench by a play ground in the park" i said " Ok lets go " said Daphne . After a 3 hour search and were about me go home when I heard crying not so loud that anyone  
>can hear but loud for a fairy to hear " you guy go ahead I'll be hear and look around some more." I said trying to make go way " ok" said Daphne and basil and they walked away . I started to walk to the noise and said " Hope is that you its ok its me daddy " I said then the crying stopped<br>"daddy " said a very tiny voice . " ya it me come hear so we can take you home " I said . Then I saw a little girl stand up and walk to me " Daddy is that really you " she asked " Yes .. now come hear " I said picking her up . " how long were you hear ?" I asked " um 2 hours " she said hugging me tightly  
>"your cold " I said and took off my coat and wrapped her tightly in it ." Mommy is worried sick about and so is Robin " I said " Really ,did you fine Robin too " she asked " No mommy found Robin and I found you " I said . Once we were in the light I saw that she had blond hair likes Sabrina and Green eyes<br>like mine . " What are you staring at .. do I have something on my face" she asked . I smiled " No.. your just as beautiful is your Mother" I said " Now come on time to go home " I said as my wings popped out .

SPOV

After 3 hours Basil and Daphne came home . " where is Puck ?" I asked " He still looking " said Daphne . " Oh " I answered " hey Sabrina , Robin woke and he  
>likes to talk" said my dad . " Mommy ! " said Robin . "Hi Robin " I said and picked him up . " where is daddy ?" he asked " He went to look for Hope " I said " Who is<br>hope " asked my dad " i thought you Knew ... Shes his twin sister " I said pointing at Robin " Wht you had twins " dad screamed " Not had is going TO HAVE " I said "Great I GOING TO  
>HHHHAAAVVVVEEEE twin gran-kids" He said " We're not that bad grampa mommy said you just have get used to us " said Robin . " Is that right" he said and went up the stairs . Then I heard the front door slam and someone yelled " I FOUND HER !" "PUCK "<br>I screamed and ran to the front door ... There was Puck with a little girl in his hands . I could feel tears in my eyes . " Hope " I whispered then still holding Robin gave puck A HUGE HUG " Thank you Puck " I muffed on his shoulder . " Your welcome Grimm "  
>he said hugging my back . Then one hand around his waist I saw Hope looking at me " hi Hope " I said " Hi Mommy " she said Then gave everyone a hug Puck , Robin , and Hope . I saw a flash of light and saw Daphne with a camera in her hands "Just taking a picture of a family<br>reunite" she said , and me and puck laughs . Then we started to walk to the lively room , I was holding Robin and Puck was holding Hope and we all were laughing and having a good time watching Robin try to fly but can only go up a few inchs than fall down on the floor  
>" Be care next time you'll fall on your head " said Sabrina " But you always say that " said Robin then everyone started to laugh. " Ok bed time " said Sabrina " Ok Mommy need anything else " said Puck " Puck I swore if you don't shut up I'll stuff grass in you mouth " said Sabrina<br>" hear that one before " said hope . " BED TIME NOW " yelled Sabrina " Ok but I am sleeping next to mommy you can sleep next daddy " said hope . Awkward moment . " UUUMMM Hope Mommy and daddy don't sleep in the same bed " said Robin " Oh .. but I thought mommy and daddy love each other ? said Hope  
>More awkward .<p>

" Um Hope you can sleep with me and Robin you can sleep with daddy " said sabrina " ok " said Hope  
>So Sabrina picked up Hope and went to her room and changed to her PJ's . " Hope I'll be right back , I am going to look for some PJ's for you " said Sabrina<br>' I know Granny is a pack rat ' Once downstairs she saw granny " Hey granny do you have any close from toddlers " I said " why yes there in the closet over "  
>she said " K thank " I said and opened the door and saw a box marked TODDLERS and opened it . There was some Purple PJ's for Hope and some Dark Green PJ's for<br>Robin . She grabbed them and went up stairs to pucks room and opened his door " hey puck I got some PJ's for Robin " I said walking to the bed then stopped there  
>was puck laying on the bed with some PJ pants but shirt and wow he had a 6 pack and muscles on his ' Dang hes FFFIIINNNEEE ' " ya " he said " I..I..I said I got<br>some PJ's your Robin " I said " Oh ..Ok " he smirked he got up and I could see his eyes going down my body then back up and stopped at chest ' OH NO I DON'T ' " Is  
>there something you need pucky boy " I said crossing my arms . Then he looked at my face . Then he blushed " UU n. " He stammerer " thought so " and I throw<br>the PJ's at his face . Then started to walk in the door ' why was he looking at my chest ' then I looked down ' OH MY GOD' I forgot that I was wearing a tank top  
>with half my chest exposed and some cotton short shorts! ' oooopppsssssyyy Whatever ' then opened the door and went to my bed and saw hope siting there brushing<br>her hair " Ok hope lets put your PJ's " I said " What toke you so long ?" she asked " Oh daddy was just being bad " I said "was he looking at your chest again "  
>she asked " how did you know !" I asked in shock " He does that all the time even when you don't see" she answered " oh ... Ok awkward ...Ok bed time " I said<p>

PPOV

" Hey Puck I got some PJ's for Robin " I hear Sabrina say and she started walked to my bed " ya " I said " I..I..I said I got some PJ's for for Robin " she said  
>she was looking at my 6 pack .' SCORE 1 FOR ME ' I smirked and got up and I couldn't stop me eyes from looking down her and WOW she is hot . She was wearing short shorts<br>and a Really REALLY low tank top " Is there something you need pucky boy " she said crossing her arms around her chest . ' Crap she saw' Then I blushed UU n. " I stummered  
>"thought so" she said throw thing the PJ's at my face and started for my door . Once she was gone I turned to Robin and forgot hhe was hear the whole time " Sorry you had to<br>see that " I said . Then he gave me that are you sereus look . " Hey sorry your mom is hot " I said . " Ya..ya hear it all before " he said . ' ok awkward '


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

SPOV

"mommy ...mommy ...MOMMY !" yelled Hope " What is the house on fire !" I jumped out of bed " No ... I need to go to the bathroom " said hope " oh .. ok " I said checking the time .3:45 . Great. " Ok lets go " I said grabbed her hand . After the bathroom Sabrina had to check if Robin needed to go so she opened pucks door then really trying to be quiet went to the bed " Robin ... Robin ...ROBIN !" she whispered really loudly " is that you grimm ? " said a sleepy voice ' Crap I woke up puck' . " ya its me ... I am just trying to get robin up so he can go to the bath-  
>room" I said " Ok " he said then fell back asleep " Robin wake up " I said " what " he said " we're going to the bathroom so you don't pee daddy's bed " i said " ok" . So I picked him up and started for the bathroom. " did you know daddy call you hot "<br>said robin in a very sleepy voice , " oh he did , did he " I said smiling,robin nodded "and did you know that he talks in his sleep " he added . " Well that's nice " I said When I got to pucks bed Robin was already asleep . " good night Robin " she said kissing his forehead " good night puck " and walked out of the room . Once she got in her bed sabrina fell asleep in a snap.

THAT MORNING

Beep beep beep , agh stupid clock . " Good morning mammy " said robin 'What robin ?' I looked up there was robin next to me " Robin how did you get hear and did daddy let you come here " I said " Well daddy said to leave him alone and i am hunger " said robin " me too " said hope "ok well lets get you dress " Sabrina got the box out of the closet and put it in her room . She opened the box and got two pairs of underwear, two pairs of socks, two pairs of shirts and jeans , then finally 2 pair of shoes. Hopes outfit was cute a black shirt with dark blue jeans with little black converses,  
>robin outfit was in style he had a baggy dark purple shirt on with skinny jeans and black snickers. " ok well go show everyone after I am done changing k " i said I just on something simply back skinny jeans on with a purple striped shirt that's tucked in so it would show off my spiked belt and purple converses. " okay let go " I said grabbing hands and went downstairs .<p>

Puck was already eating his blue eggs " wow you guys look great " said Daphne " thanks it takes work to be in style " I said in a shrug " Now where is the normal food " I said

After Breakfast Sabrina , Puck , and the twins shopping for more close . In this town puck got his license before I did because he is a everafter . When they got to the mall Sabrina said " ok we are all looking for close for Hope and robby Ok , robin come hear and hand my hand puck grab hopes the mall is a BIG place and you don't want to get lost " Once they got in they we're everywhere ,ferryfort landing mall has 4 stories so you get tried fast. After a couple of hour they sat down to have lunch today was Russian food . Then after lunch Sabrina , puck , and the twins started again first they went to vic's secret because Sabrina needed to get something , then they went to ambercrombe , and finally Macy's . When they started for the exit Sabrina saw LEO with OH MY GOD ... Emily fatsmore my ex-best friend . She knew I liked Leo shes just trying to make me jealous but I got back up,  
>ever heard of secrets don't make friend but friends make secrets well that exactly what me and Emily did . I had a crush on Leo with Emily still HAS a crush on Puck " Puck put your hand around my waist " I whispered " Why?"he asked "Just do it "<br>I snapped . I felt his arm snaked around my waist , i did the same . "pucky your sssoo funny" I said loudly so Emily heard and I started to batting my eye lashes. She tried she best death glare but just smiled and said "hi". Then walked away.

"what was that all about " asked puck " a little pay back to a old Ex-Best Friend " " I said " Oh you mean Emily , NO wounder they call her FATSMORE , look at her shes like a cow " said Puck " Wow now that's just mean " I laughed .' Maybe we could really be friends '

HPOV

" Puck put your hand around my waist " whispered Mommy " Why?" asked Daddy

"Just do it " snapped Mommy, and I was his arm go around mommys waist , then she put her arm around his . "pucky your sssoo funny" she said loudly and she started to batting her eye lashes. I nagged robin so he could see this . Then I saw a girl giving mommy a death glare but mommy just smiled and said "hi" . Then we walked away , but us we were going out the front door I saw that girl looking at me ,so I looked away .

When we got home I told Mommy and daddy that me and robin want to take a nap in daddy's room and they said ok . Once there I said to robin " I think mommy and daddy really love each other but don't know it , like when asked daddy to put his arm around her around waist he smiled one of those smiles when he says " I love you " to her " I said " And did you see mommy's eyes lit up when they where talking so here is the plan " said Hope

SPOV

When we got home Hope asked if she and robin could take a nap in pucks room and I was like ok . The mall must of made them really tried . I got all the shopping bags and went to my room and started to unpacking things for Hope and Robin . I have a lot of space in my closet Half a hour someone knocked on my door " come in " I said . " hey I found this note on the kitchen counter its from granny she says that she and every one is on a evgegation and won't be back by Friday " said puck " What day is it today " I said " UMM Tuesday " said puck ' wow 4 day ' " oh well ok " I said " Need help " he asked " uuummm sure cane you put those close in that shelf and put those shoes next to mine " I said pointing to the close and shoe " Ok " he said . After a hour of organizing close we were gone . " wow .. finally done " said puck " up .. I am going to go check on the kids " I said . " Hey Sabrina ... are you ok with knowing that we have kids in the future " said puck out of the blue. I stopped " Well ... ya , knowing that I have two wonderful kid is great " I said " That's not what asked ... I said are you ok with knowing that WE have kids in the future" said puck . " Well ... I guess its ok " I said . I saw his eye fall and then he looked back at me with sad eyes ' Oh one what did I say ' " Puck I am sorry I didn't mean it like that " I said " ya whatever " said puck and walked out . I sat down on my bed and thought ' wow ... I a so dumb how could I said that to puck ' I felt tears coming down my cheek , I wiped it away . Looking out the window I saw Puck walking in to the forested . ' great I only goes there when hes pissed . " mommy where is daddy said a sleepy voice . I turned around there was Robin " where is is your sister "I asked . " sleeping " he said "ok lets make some mac and cheese " I said " okay but we have to wake up Hope first , she likes to help to " said Robin " Robin I ever asked you this question but how do you talk so good " I asked " well Grama tatiana said is because I am half faey and faey are very smart , but daddy was an exception " he said . That made me laugh . " ok .. when is your birthday " I asked " In November 25 , 2017 ." he said " your a smart kid ( sorry about the last chapter something happened ) I said . I opened puck door and went to bed . " hope wake up I making mac and cheese " I said " Ok " she said and we went down stairs . Once in the kitchen I started getting the milk ,the mac, cheese and poured. I got a bowl and started to get the cheese and milk in it when I felt a sharp pain go up my back and I fell on the and fainted.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry if some of the words are missing , something happened when I saved this story .

Chapter 4 SPOV

" Grimm ... Grimm ... SABRINA ! " I heard sime one yelled " I am up ! I'm up" I said . " Are you ok ? " said a voice that sounded like pucks . " Ya but my back really hurts " I answered ." wow truning in to a old woman already?" said the voice " Puck? " I asked my head still a little dizzy . " Ya its me " he said . " where are the kids ?" I asked " asleep" he said sitting on the chouch."oh... how long was I out ? " I asked " UMMM... 3 hours " he answered . " oh... what time did you come home ? " I asked " 2 hours ago" he said and truned the TV on, clearly he didn't he won't to talk about this so I backed . " and the mac and cheess ?" i said . " Umm I throw it in the grabeg and made a new one and feed the kids " he said . " thanks " I said and walked of .

That night I couldn't fall asleep because my back hurt . I looked at hope she looked like a little angle . I got up from bed and started to walk to the bathroom . I when straite to the mirror and looked at my back and gasped . There was a thin line that was deep in her skin . Then the pain shot throw her body and she screamed and screamed , she fell on the floor , hands and knees. I heard a ripping puck came .

PPOV

When I heard some scream I ran to the sorce . Then I saw sabrina on the floor her hands and knees holding her up . I saw something caming what of her . It was dark purple , then there was a flash of light not a small one but a light so big it was blinding . Then sabrina was on the floor with a pair of wing flapping wildly . Oh no . She going to kill me .

SPOV

When puck came he looked at me then at my back , there saw a flash of light and I saw on the floor . I felt something flapping wildly behide me and I turned my head and I screamed . " WHAT THE HELL IS THIS ... WING ... I HAVE WINGS ! " I yelled " I know I can see that " said puck helping me up . I turned to look in the mirror , they where beatiful they won't incent like like pucks they were BIG butterfly wings . " Puck whats going on ?i said " UUMM ... I ... I'm sorry" he said "Why are you sorry ? " I asked " Sabrina listen to me there is a curse ... its when a fairy loves a human and kisses them they turn in to a fairy and become immortal" he anwsered ... " WHAT!" I screamed " YOUR SAYING I'M A FAIRY BECAUSE YOU KISSED ME " I expoleded " yes " he whimped " Why ... why did you do this me " I said a little softer . " I... I... I don't know till I was reading one of the grimm diarys " he said . Man I was on fire , I was so pissed . ' At least he doesn't out live you ' I thought " Ok at least you don't out live me " I said . " mommy are you ok " said a scared voice , I turned it was Hope and Robin holding hands 'cute' I thought " Yes I'm ok go back to bed , if you want you sleep together in daddy's bed or my bed k" I said " Ok Mommy " said Robin and they went to Pucks room , I couldn't blame them I'm not the right person to hang around right now . " I'm going down stairs " I said and started down , puck followed .

In the kinchen I got a cup of apple jucis and looked at puck his eyes turned purple . " Will my eyes turn different colors ? " I asked " ya probuly " he answered " could you tell me what the colors mean " I asked " Red means energy, war, danger, strength, power, Orange means, sunshine, and the tropics,Yellow means joy, happiness, intellect, green means growth, harmony, freshness, and fertility , Blue means rust, loyalty, wisdom, confidence, intelligence, faith, truth, Black means power, elegance, formality, death, evil, and mystery, White means light, goodness, innocence, purity, and virginity,Purple means wisdom, dignity, independence, creativity, mystery, magic and worry . " he answered " Oh ... wow .. so your worried about me " I said . " well ya what if something bad happeness to you like what if you turn in to a monster like my mom and can't control it " he said " Don't worry I think I can control myself " I laught " Well... see my mom can't control it for 3,0000 year thats more then half her life " he said " Oh ... well I'll go to sleep " I said " Like it or not I'm coming with you " he said steping close to me " uuuu no your not " I said steping back " yes I am, what if something happeness to you and I am to late" he said stepping closer to me . I tried to step back but I hit the wall ' crap'.I moved left but he stopped me by puting his right hand on the wall , then I quietly moved rihgt but to late his left hand was on the wall . " Puck I don't have time for your games " I said " oh you see this as a game .. I could came this in to a game " he said with a sly smile . " NO Puck please don't I'm really tried" I said " No to late " he said . then he grabed my wrist and popped out his wings . " this is going to be fun he said and flow out the door . " puck please stop " I begged but I know it was late . He flow me to the lake in ferryfort land and we were right over it . " Ready ,set , ... GO " He yelled and stopped flying and we both plunged in to the water . It was freezing cold in the water. I looked around in the water and it didn't hurt my eyes , ' must be one of the new powers ' I thought and went to the surface . " Puck I'm really mad at you " I laught " Oh really thats why your laughting " he swam to me and grabed my waist . he popped his wing out again and lifted us up in the air . " let do that again " he said " No .. we need to go home and check on the kids " I answered . " Fine" he muffeled and we flow home . When we got home my hair we a frizz ball so I went up stairs to brush it . I really needed to change my shirt was sticking to my body and you can see my black bra under my white shirt . I went to the bathroom and started to bush my hair. Then Puck came in out his shirt and got a towle "liked the swimm " he said " no " I said trying not to look at his chest . " go put on a shirt " I said drying myself " Why can't handle my hottnes ?" he asked . I blushed . " No I can't handle your smell" I said . He put his hand on his chest and said " ouch that hurt Grimm " and rolled his eyes . I went to pcks room to check on the kids , they were sleeping like little angles . But there was a problem there was no space for puck ' crap I guess he could sleep in the spare room or the coach ' i thought . I went to downstairs to tell puck about the news when I saw him " hey puck there is no space for you in your bed because the kids your sleeping on there I guess you can sleep in the spare room but it might be locked or the coach " I said " first of all the spare room is locked and I'm not sleeping on coach " he said looking at the old , beaten up coach . " Well ther is only one more place your could sleep in but thats not going to happen " I said " Please I'll turn in it a cat if you want " he begged " no puck your not sleeping with me " i said " PLEASE ... PLEASE ... PPPLLLEEEAAASSSEEE ! " he begged " look at me , I'm a king begging a servent for a bed to sleep in " he said " I'm no servent and I'm the future Queen AND I give you two beatiful kid " I said " so you let me ? " he asked . " FINE , but your turning in to a cat " I said and went up to my room " stay here I need to change "I said and closed the door . I needed to change every thing , from outer close to inner close . After changing I opened the door and saw that puck turned in to a cat . " hurry up I " i said and he walked in , he walked next to my bed and moewed " what can't jump on the bed ' i asked , he nodded . I walked to him and lifted him on the bed , he walked to the covers and went under them so only his head stuck out . I did the same . " good night puck " I said turning the light off and he moewed . Then I fell a sleep .

Did you like it , hate it , or just love it ? R&R peeps! :D


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 SPOV

That morning Sabrina woke up with the cat ( puck ) in her arms . ' Awkward ' she thought and tried to releases him without waking him up , but that wasn't the case puck woke up mid action and turned in to a fairy once more. " I knew you couldn't keep your hand off me " he said rubbing his eyes . " sorry I just thought you were a tunny bear" I said " I'm no tunny bear I'm Puck the trickster king and the king of fairy " he announced with pride " how can I forget you tell me every 5 secs " i rolled my eyes " And don't you forget" said puck . It was a little weird because puck was still in Sabrina's arms .  
>" ok well I'll go brush my teeth " I said letting go of puck , i know its weird but I had a little crush on puck since I was 11 , I know its weird to tell you now but I just scared . I got up from the bed and walked to the bathroom . I brushed my teeth than my hair and went to pucks room to check on Robin and Hope. When I got to the bed I woke up the kids " hey wake up I'm going to make breakfast" I said " Where is daddy?' asked Hope rubbing her eyes " sleeping" I answered " Where?" asked robin I stopped " uuummmm ... In .. my... bed " I answered slowly " why" they said together " Because he didn't has any where else " I said " Go to my room and change daddy will help you " I said and went downstairs to make breakfast.<p>

PPOV "Daddy wake up Mommy said you will help us get dressed " said robin pulling the covers off " What .. she made me do that ,kings don't dress that children they have servants to do that "I muffled on the pillow .  
>" dad stop that you ALWAYS say that now help us " said Hope " fine " I said and got up to dress my kids .<p>

SPOV

In the kitchen I was making eggs for every one , normal eggs I should say . After finishing Robins , Hopes ,  
>and Pucks eggs I started on mine . " Mommy .. mommy look what daddy made me wear " said hope , I turned there was robin , hope and puck but still wearing PJ's without a shirt . " Puck if you want breakfast go put on a shirt !" I said " Grimm make breakfast or ... or .. or I'll pull a prank on you" he said " go put on a shirt and if you pull a prank on me i'll be one hell of a mad fairy got that " I waved my spacial at him " fine ...<br>but you better make it good "he said . " Mommy , daddy made me wear a dress " said hope . ' Oh no, a child of Sabrina Grimm never wears a dress ' I thought " we'll change in to something more better after breakfast " I said ' than burn the dress " I said in my head . " Puck! Hurry up your eggs are getting cold " i yelled " ya .. ya i heard you the first time " he said sitting down and stuffing his eggs in his mouth ' at least he uses a fork ' I thought

After breakfast i got my ipod and started to listen to " You Are diamond " By DJ Ties-to, then started to wash the dishes "I don t need a ring to show me What your love s worth Don t need fancy things to show me What your love s worth

You re my diamond when I m with you, I shine I ll be with you every day So every day I ll shine so bright

I m a rich girl When I am with you I know You are my whole world And I will never let you go I can t explain How you light me up inside I radiate and That s not something you can buy

You re my diamond when I m with you, I shine I ll be with you every day So every day I ll shine so bright

You re my diamond when I m with you, I shine I ll be with you every day So every day I ll shine so bright

All my life I've been looking for love I thought I d never find it

All my life I've been looking for you I just didn't know it

You re my diamond when I m with you, I shine I ll be with you every day So every day I ll shine so bright

Yeah you re my diamond My diamond My diamond

You re my diamond You re my diamond

You re my diamond You re my diamond"

' you really got to love that ' i thought . After the dishes I went to the living room and the phone rang .  
>" Hello " I said " Sabrina , hey it me granny how are things going over there " she asked " Its fine ... Uuu granny i have a question can humans turn in to fairy's if a fairy kisses them ? " I asked " well ya .. Why ?"<br>she said " oh was reading one of the Grimm diary's and saw it " I answered . Figured that I'll tell when they come home. " well I got to go " said Granny " ok bey " i said " bey Liebling take care " and she hang up . I really didn't know what to tell her family , hey family I had a make-out section with puck when I was 11 and got turned in to a fairy. I went up-stairs to find puck,he was in his room playing with the twins . " hey puck how are we going to tell my family that I turn in to a fairy " I said . " I really don't know " he said " Maybe we should just tell them " he said " ok you'll tell my dad that you kissed me and now I'm a everafter " I said sarcastically " oh I see what your saying " he said " ya ... Hope come I'll change your outfit" I said " Puck I'll call granny and tell her OK" i said " She'll tell the others " " ok " he said and I walked out

PPOV

I'm screwed . I really don't know why I kissed her , I was like I needed to , like to much pressure was on me and I wasn't thinking ( no surprise there ) . But I know she liked it , I liked it to . Since then I started to like her .

" Daddy can we go swimming it rally hot in your room " said Robin

" But its November " I said

" not in your room " "fine go get your mom and sister tell them to put on a swimming suit " I said This is going to be fun .

SPOV

" Mommy.. Mommy , daddy said that were going swimming in his room and said to put on a swimming suit " said robin in excitement .

" ok let me see if we have any swimming suits for you " I said and looked in the box that granny gave me and saw the cutest little swimming suit for Hope and trunks for Robin . I put them on for them and sent them off to pucks room when i closed the door I started to change in to my swimming suit . It was white with purple pota dots and got some towels for me, puck , and the kids. Then I went to pucks room ,my wings were starting to hurt so I popped them I heard the door bell ring so I went to the front door , I first I folded my wings up then opened the door.I mentality gasped there was Leo standing there. " hi Sabrina " he said . " Um.. Hi what are you doing hear ?" I asked " You not at school , you don't return my calls , your at the mall with goodfellow gushing all over him . " he answered " I don't like it Sabrina , I don't like it at all " " Well I don't really care I have many things on my mined so if you excuse me I got to go " I said closing the door but his foot was in the way . " Are you breaking up with me ?" he said narrowing his eyes "Leo we were never dating " i said ,breaking it to him He started to laugh " Sabrina we will never be over " he said and grabbed my wrist " Let my go or I'll scream " I said " Come on lets have a little fun " he said " Let me go!" I said " Sabrina I wouldn't do they if I were you " he said pulling my on the porch it was freezing . " PPPUUUCCCKKK !" I scammed " Shut-up you bitch " he said and slapped me that was it , I was pissed . I got up to his face and punched so hard he fell to the ground . " What is it Grimm ? " said a voice behind me . I turned around it was puck . " What happened ? " he said looking at Leo . " He tried to take me away , I yelled , I slapped me , then I punched him " I said " bastard she's mine " said Leo . We turned around and saw him getting up with a bloody nose . " Stay away from her or you'll get more then a bloody nose " said puck and slammed the door . " Think hes drunk he'll never hit me like that " I said to Puck " I don't care if hes mental he can't hit you like that or he going to be mantel and disabled " he said "Are you ok ? You got blood going down you chin " " I do " I said touching my lips and felt pain. " I'll get something for that " he said going to the kitchen and came back with a wet napkin , then gave it to me " Thanks ... where are the kids ?" I asked "in my room" he said . " Then lets go it cold down here" I said and started for the stairs . " okay " said puck followed close be hind me . When I opened the door I saw Robin and Hope on the tramp jumping up and down . " What toke you so long ?" asked Hope . " UM me and daddy had a little trouble with a guessed " I said "Ok lets go swimming " said Robin and ran up to me "ok" I said and popped my wings out . " They look better then they do in the future " said Hope " You know I was going to have wings in the future and didn't tell me? " I said in shock . " We wanted it to be a surprise " and Robin I rolled my eyes tried to lift my self up . It was so easy ! " wow this is great " I said " Came on " said puck and flow to the lagoon . For the rest of the day we had fun in the lagoon , then at night we decided to have a little fire . i got some stuff for smors, we all fell a sleep around the camp fire . I was holding Hope and Puck had Robin in are arms .

Sorry it toke so long I got sick and was to tried :( R&R :))))))))))))))))))))


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

SPOV

Today Granny and the others were coming home . I got to scared to call them and tell them what happened . I was downstairs cleaning up when Puck came . " So did you call them?" he said " No ..  
>I got to scared" I answered<p>

" Wow the great Sabrina Grimm scared to call her granny " said puck

" Well what happens if you got turn in to a human and had to call YOUR Mom" I snapped back .

" you got a point " he said and went to the kitchen .

" hey why isn't there any food " he yelled from the kitchen

" Make it your self lazy ass" I yelled back .

" At least help me " he said

" Wow the great king of fairy can't make him self breakfast " I said

" Hey all my life I had servants to make me stuff how do you expected me to know all those things "  
>he said . " Fine " I said and went to the kitchen .<p>

I got out some pepper and started to cutting it then tomatoes , then onices , got some chester cheese .

" Grimm what are you making ?" asked puck

" You'll see" I answered

" go wake up the kids" I said

" fine " and he walked away .

I got a dozen eggs and creaked them and scrambled them , I added some salt and pepper . I got a pan out and turned the stove on . I got the pepper, tomatoes , onices, and chester cheese and mixed it with the eggs . i waited till they cooked and put them in a big plant in the middle of the table then put smaller plants around the big one.  
>Right on Que puck came in with the kids .<p>

" Hi Mommy" they said in uncine. " hi " I said back .

As they sat at the table the phone rang .  
>" Hello " I said "Liebling hi, I called to tell you your coming in 2 hours and how are things ?"<br>asked Granny

" Um great " I said .

" Who's that" asked Puck .

" Granny " I answered ,

His face paled " A..a..are you going to tell her ?" he stammered

.I shrugged " Granny I have to tell you something but please don't get mad at puck " I said

" What did he do ?"she asked .

" UUUMMM Puck ... Puck turned ... Puck turn me intoafairy" I said the last part fast .

Puck turned you on to a larry ?" she asked

" No ... Puck turn meintoafairy" I said the last part fast again

. " Say that again " she said.

" PUCK . TURNED . ME . IN . TO . A . FAIRY ! " I said slowly .I couldn't hear the other end .  
>" Hello" I said .<p>

" He turned you in to a fairy ... wow that fast I thought it would be later but now ... I'm so happy for you Sabrina " she said

" What your not mad at me ? " I asked

" NO ..no child I'll never be mad at you but your father is another story " she said

. " So am I going to do ?" I asked

" I could tell him wouldn't really make a differences " she said

" Ok go easy on him and tell the family to " I said and hang up

" So what do she say?" asked puck .

" Shes fine and telling the others to but I'm worried about dad " I said " ya me to " he said ." Well lets go take a walk and see what happens " I said started to puck on my snickers and got my jacket . " Ok" he said and got a coat for Hope and robin and himself . I popped out my wings and picked up Hope and Puck got Robin .

" Lets go " I said locking the door and started for the path to the forest . It was creepy because it was November and all the leaves are gone .

" lets have a race " said Puck " Running or flying " I asked ." both like first we run then we fly " he said .  
>" What about Robin and hope ? " I asked<p>

" They'll have to hold on tight " he said

" Ok ..where we go " I asked .

" to the river " he answered.

" Ok... then whispered to Hope " Turn in to a bug and I'll put you in my pocket "

" What kind of bug?" she asked " Any " I answered

Then she turned in to a butterfly and I put her in my pocket .

" Ready ... Set ... GGOOO !" yelled puck and we were of I ran for my life . I ran and ran and ran then I noticed

Puck was in the sky so I popped my wings out and flow . I flow so fast I noticed that puck stopped . " whats the matter ?"  
>I asked .<br>" If we flow farther we would of hit the barrier " he answered

" Oh " I said " where is Hope ?" asked Puck

I toke the butterfly out of my pocket and hope turned back in to a little girl .

" Hehe that was fun can you do it again ?" she laughed

" Another time " said puck " Let go home " I said checking the time " Granny is came home in 30 mins "

ok " said Puck and we flow home .

AT HOME

We had 15 min's till granny comes and the house is a mess .

" Oh man , what are we going to do ?" I said

" You mean what are YOU going to do , I'm not doing anything around hear " said Puck

" YOUR THE ONE WHO MADE THIS MESS !" I screamed at him

" Fairy boy , if you don't help me clean up this mess its no dessert for you for the rest of your life " I snapped back .

" Grimm I'm a everafter , I don't die " he said in a smug smile .

" Well guess what I'm a everafter too so you can't out live me " i said with a evil grin

" Great I'm stuck with a grimm for the rest of my life " Puck said .

" You know what fairy boy you can just clean this mess up on your own , I'll put the kids to sleep " I said and turned around and picked Hope and Robin up from the kitchen table and popped out my wings .

" But I don't want to go to sleep " said Robin yawning .

" Ya we want to stay and watch you and daddy clean up " said Hope rubbing her eyes and laying her little head on my shoulder

" It's 1:30 pm you two are going to sleep " I said opening my bed room door and laying Robin and Hope on my bed .

" Good-night mommy " said robin and hope in unecine I smiled because it was the middle of the day .

" Good-night " I said and closed the door ' wow I love them so much ' i thought I sighed and went down stairs

PPOV

Grimm lefted ME to CLEAN the living room . ME , the king of fairy's has to clean up a grimms house . I sighed . Then I pulled out my flute and play a few high pitch notes , then came a flash of light and my minens where all around me .  
>" Minens clean up this mess " I said and they went to work . I went to the kitchen to get something to eat when grimm came down .<p>

" Aren't you saposta be cleaning" she said .

" My minens are cleaning " I answered .

" Why are you in the kitchen we just ate ?" she asked " I'm still hungry "I whined " Pig " she said

" but you still love me" I said .

" Whatever just don't make to big of a mess " she said and went to the living room . That's when I heard it the door bell...

SPOV

When I came in to the kitchen I saw puck eating again " Aren't you saposta be cleaning" I said .

" My minens are cleaning " he said . ' lazy ass ' I thought " Why are you in the kitchen we just ate ?" I asked

" I'm still hunger " he whined

" Pig " I said

" but you still love me " he said with a smile

' ya right' I thought

" Whatever just don't make to big of a mess " I said and walked to the living room to find it clean .

" Very good minens of puck " I said " Thank you princess " one of them said " Princess ... I'm no princess " I said

" Yes you are going to be married to the king so there of you are a princess "said another.

" Oh well go to the king "

I said and they flow off. Then I heard the door bell , this is it facing the facing the family . I went to the front door and opened it .

" Hello liebling" said granny as she walked in with a suitcase

" Hi granny , where are the others ?" I asked .

"Getting there stuff " she said

" So how did everyone handle it ?" I asked

" Well I didn't tell them " she said .

" What you didn't " I said in surprise .

" I thought you would do that " she said and started for the stairs . "  
>Oh and family meeting is in 5 mins "<p>

she said from the top stairs .

' CRAP GRANNY IS SO EVIL' I thought

" Puck ! get over here " I yelled . He pocked his head out of the kitchen door way .

" Get over here they don't know yet " I whispered to him " And why didn't you tell me that I was a princess of fairy ?" I asked

" Oh, so you know about that " he said .

" Puck you are so lucky that I'm not killing you are now " I said

" And family meeting is in 3 mins " I said and walked to the front door helping Daphne and red with there stuff .

" FAMILY MEETING IS IN SETION" yelled Granny .

" So what happened with you guys ?" I asked stalling .

" Well some humans found a wand and were making trouble " said granny

" Ya we kicked there butts " said Daphne

" So Sabrina have any news for us " said granny giving me the ' TELL THEM OR I WILL' look .

" yes .. I found something very ... shocking " I said

" Is the Scarlet Hand back." asked Henry " Um no but just as worse " I said

" Sabrina just tell them " said Puck

" Um Ok .. Mom, Dad, red , Daphne , Uncle Jake , Aunt Briar , , and Basil ...I don't know how it say this but I got turned in to a everafter "I said . Silents .

" WHAT?WHAT HAPPENED ? WHO DID THIS? " yelled dad .

" Sabrina show them " said granny . So I did. I turned around and popped out my wings . Everyone gasped even granny .

" There beautiful " said granny

" How did you get them ?" asked mom . I blushed .

" The only way to became a fairy is to ... kiss them " said Uncle Jake

" And not just a peck but a one from a true love " he added everyone turned to Puck .

" Puck don't tell me you .." said Daphne and Puck blushed .

" AAA ! WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY DAUGHTER " yelled dad and started to shake his fists.

" I..I..I don't love Grimm " stammered puck

" Puck stop lying your kiss says otherwise " said granny with a smug smile

" Ya you LLLOOVVEE Sabrina " said Daphne .

" Well I don't love him " I said

" Not true the other person has to love them too I just didn't say that part because tomato face over there is going to kill you both " said Uncle Jake pointing at dad .

" OOH , Puck and Sabrina sitting in a tree K.I.S.S.I.N.G , first comes love , then comes marieg , then comes a baby well in this case 2 babys in a baby careg." sang Daghne laughing . With Sabrina and Puck blushed .

" Can you do anything else ?" asked mom .

" I don't know ?" I said in a shrug

" Well I don't care if she turn in to a whale we are leaving right now " yelled dad

" Henry she can't leave she a everafter " said Granny

" Fine but if she any one get hurt we're leaving , I'll find a way " he said and stormed up stairs

" I'll go with to make sure he doesn't break anything ." said mom and went up-stairs to .

" Your lucky he didn't kill you " I said to puck .

" well ya " he said . 1`Everyone started to file out and me and puck sat on the coach .

" So Puck Goodfellow is in love with a grimm " I said . He blushed

" And a Grimm is in love with a king of fairy " he said and that made me blush.

" Well I never knew that kings like kissing grimms " I said with smile .

" Well I never knew that Grimm like being kissed by a king " he snapped back .

" That was then now is now " I said

" Well we'll see about that " he said getting off the coach .

" What is that saposta mean ?" I said getting off the coach too.

" It means this " he said pulling me to him and his lips meet mine .I t send a tingling feel up an down my body.  
>It was hard not to respond to him .<p>

His arms snaked around my waist and my arms went around his neck . He started kissing my jaw line then went down my neck then down to my colar bone and started sucking it toke me a min to realis what his is what doing .

" Puck if you leave a mark your dead " I gasped he smiled against my skin and started to suck harder . Then he went back to my mouth.

After 7 mins in heaven we stopped gasping for air .

" Now tell me you didn't like that " he said panting and smiled .

" Puck if you do that again with permitoin you dead " I said

"OOH, then it won't be any fun " he whined

" Whatever " I said . Then Daphne and red come in with a DVD .

" We're going to watch a movie if you want you can watch with us " said Daphne putting the DVD in

" What movie is it ?" I asked

" Lake House " she answered and then eyed us then narrowed her eyes at my neck.

" Sabrina whats on you neck ?" then she liked at puck . His lips were red and sollin

" You didn't " she squealed and put her hand in her mouth .

" You guys are going to be in so much trouble if mom and dad find out " she said

" Which they won't " I said eying her .

" Don't worry your secret is safe with us " she said and looked at red who nodded her head .

" Well I'm going to check on the kids " I said and harried out

" Um I got to go check on my chimps " said puck flying out and we didn't speak to each other for the rest of the day.


	7. Chapter 7

Don't worry people * cough * yorkie999777000 * cough * I change it . I think yorkie999777000 was right it seemed a little OOC , so read and enjoy .

Chapter 7 SPOV

The nexted day we had to go to school . I really didn't want to be granny said we have to. Our school is diffrenet from the others because we have everafters in it so its seperated from the humans . For us grimms we have to take some everafter shcool and some normal school . Of cource puck had to follow me every where .  
>At Ever school you can change to your shape whatever you want but it can't disterb your work .<br>The way in to Ever school is by a portol which is in a janitor closet. So this is how my day goes .

Ever school

1 period

2 period

3 period

Lunch

Normal school

4 period

5 period

6 period

7 period

End of school !

" Come on grimm your going to be late" said puck

" Since when did you care " I said

" Since when I found out that in science we're going to blow up stuff" he said and ran off.  
>I rolled my eyes and ran after him .<p>

Me and puck share a locker because he always for gets the combo . I started to open our locker when I heard .

" Hi Sabrina " I turned around to fine Bella and Leah .

" Hi you guys " said .

Bella ( as in princess's and the frog's kid ) and Leah ( is a everafter but doesn't know who her parents are )  
>are my two best friends, I forgave bella a long time ago .<p>

" So did you hear your science teacher is doing exploses today and he forgot to lock them up and someone stole them" said Leah .

" Really I think I have an idea who might of done that " I said looking at Puck who was talking to his jock friends . He saw me and then winked at me .That made me blush . I quitly looked away .

" Well who ever did it is going to be in a lot of troudle " said Bella

" Ya you bet " I said getting my stuff out of my locker then got pucks stuffs too.

" Why are you doing that , let puck get it him self " said Leah

" Puck is to lazy to do it by him self " I said and closed the locker .

" I'm to lazy for what ?" asked a deep voice behid me .

I turned around there was puck with all his jock friends .

" To open your locker" I said and gave him him his stuff .

" Did you show your little friends what you can do ?" asked Puck.

"No I was planning to do that later " I said and turned around .

" Well can you show MY friends" he said.

" Why so they could see what you did to me ?" I snapped

" Well ya " he said

" Puck leave me alone " I said and started to walk to class but a hand around my waist stopped me .

" Please Sabrina just for me " he whispered in my ear . It made my shiver . And he said Sabrina , which he never does.

" Fine " I said and stepped in front of him .

I closed my eyes and jumped then popped my wings out .

" Ladies and gentleman I give you the new princess of fairy " said puck .  
>Everone gasped .<p>

" Sabrina what happened it to you "asked Leah

" Him " I pointed to puck

" Dude what did you do a the poor girl " said one of the jocks .

With that me and Puck blushed .

' U..U..I um" he stummered

" Well nice chat with'ya but I got to go to class" I said landing on the floor and folded my wing ran grabbed Bella's and Leah's hands and ran to science.

" Brina stop what happened to you ?" asked leah again .

" I'll tell you on class " I said tring to get to class as fast as paseble .

Once there me and the girls sat down in the far corner I started to tell them what happened .

" It started when I was 11 puck kissed me and forgot to mention what would happen to me 3 years later I'm a fairy princess ." I said

" But how did you become a princess ?" asked Bella .I blushed .

" Um.. I'm married to him in the future" I mummbeled

" What !" they both yelled

" SSHHH ! " I hissed .

" If you tell anyone I'l kill you in your sleep " I said in a whispered

" Ok " they said in uncine .

Classes went wiht a blur . Then finally school was over . I was outside waiting for Daphne , Red , and Puck . School is 5 min from our house so we walk to home .  
>Finally they came Daphne and Red were chatting and Puck was talking to his friends . I got to tried of waiting for them so I started home .<p>

" Hey wait up " said a voice behide me and I turned my head to see Puck flying to me .  
>" Puck get down here before someone sees you " I hissed<p>

" Na .. I like it up .. why don't you join me " I said sticking a hand out.  
>I sighed .<p>

" Fine " I said and popped me wings and grabbed his hand and flow to him .

" Came on " he said and flow to him.

After 5 mins of flying my wings hurt like crazy . Not my folt I just starting on wings .

" Okay we're here " he said . I stopped . This is were puck draned and I had to do CPR on him .

" What are we do here ? " I asked

" Well I never said Thank-you , did I ?" He said

" No " I said .

" Well then thank-you " he said . His face inchs from mine .

" Your welcome ?" I said stepping back . No way he was going to kiss me . Then I felt something behind me . I turned , a tree . Crap . I'm trapped .

" Grimm you should know by now is what I want , is what I get " he said leaning in . I closed my eyes . I felt his lips brush mine . Then I kicked him . Hard . Right on the warm spot .

" OWWW " his yelped and fell on the his knee's .

" Fairy boy you should know that you weren't in fairy anymore " I said and walked to the water . Looking at my reflection , I was shocked . I looked more older , more beatiful . I popped out me wings and saw that there more bigger then Puck's .

" Weird " I mummbered and walked up to Puck who still was on his knee's

" Oh come on you baby , I didn't hit you that hard " I said . Puck , with flash of pain in his eye than anger , got up .

" Understand this princess , you are bound to me , your my fiance , and in fairy which married she must do as she is told or she WILL die " he said and popped out his wings and started to fly home .

Princess ? Die ? Wow I must of really pissed him off . Guilt hit me . He was just trying to kiss me , why do I have to make a big deal out of this ? Before I could stopped my self and flew hard , grabbed his hand , spun him around , and put my lips to his . . I felt a spark between us . But before I knew it Puck pushed me away .

" You are really weird , I try to kiss you you hit .. in the wrong spot , then out of no were you come and get to kiss me when ever you want " he said fury in his eyes .

" Well I felt sorry, its not every day you get to kiss a Grimm " I anwsered with a smrik .

" Well , what if I wanted to do that more " he said coming closer .

" Maybe I'll just let you " I said .

" But not today " I added and started home .

" Wait does that mean we're dating ? " he yelled . I stopped . Dating . Puck . He'll stop making fun of me at school , maybe stop the pranking .

" Do you want to date ? " I spun around . He was closer now .

" Why would I ask " he said .

" ... Then yes " I said shocked with my only words . He took something out of his pocket .

" My mother said you would need this " he said and handing it to me . A flute .

" What is it ?" I asked

" A pixie flute , congratulation you have a pixies " he said .

" Wait is it the same thing as yours ?" I asked .

" No , each flute has a different toon and look " he said taking his out . His had little marks on it , so did mine .

" Those marks are your name in fairy " he said pointing at it .

" Cool , wait am I making up a toon or what ? " I asked again .

" Ya , but be careful once you play the toon its like that for your life " he said .

" So choose carefully " he added . I knodded .

" Lets go home " I said and put the flute in my pocket . Lets just hope dad doesn't get mad .

Finished Like it , love it , hate it ! TELL ME ! Later ! :)


End file.
